digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon World - Digivolution Guide
Digimon World : Digivolution Guide General Information This very old game, has been misunderstood by many people that attempt to get strong Digimon. This guide will make it more clear. First, the basics. There are 5 Digimon stages (not 6) in this game, Fresh (baby), In-Training, Rookie, Champion and Ultimate. There is no Mega stage unlike later games. Going from rookies to champions and champions to ultimates are normally cuse the most problems, as the game itself is picky when decidng if you Digimon has the right parameters, the right weight, amount of care mistakes, sometimes happiness(top bar)and discipline (is the other bar excluding the virus bar) and as an optional extra, the bonus condition. Parameters - are particulur aspects of any Digimon, which include HP (Health Points), MP (Magic Points), Off. (Attack), Def. (Defense), Speed and Brains. Depending on what number or how big these stats are (range is between 1-9999), determines your digimon. This is the 2nd most important part in getting a champion/ultimate. Weight - this is another important part of digivolution. Weight increases when you feed you digimon, but it is decreased if you poop, go to sleep, or if you eat soemthing that decreases it as a side effect. The weight doesn't need to accurate, just so that it rounds up to the designated weight for the digimon you want. The weight can be tiny, 5kg, or it can be huge, 65kg (which is the biggest for any ultimate). One hint for this aspect is to 9if you have a new game) to go to Native Forest to find Palmon who then starts to give out Giant Meat, then after that then get a Rain Plant (which is near Tanemon, one grows every 'Digimon' year) and go to Tropical Jungle (must have bridge constructed for this) and find a shoot which seems odd, use the item on it and it will reveal Vegiemon which then starts Sirloin. Here are what different food items increase the weight by: * Meat = 1 * Digimushroom = 1 * Happy Mushroom = 1 (quite rare, but increase happiness and 35% of the time it makes them sick) * Moldy Meat = 2 (but makes you sick!) * Giant Meat = 2 * Sirloin = 3 * Deluxe Mushroom = 4 (very rare, but go as it raises all parameters) * Ice Mushroom = 2 (quite rare, but increases discipline) * Big Berry = 10! (makes them 100% full) * Red Berry = 2 (quite rare, but decreases tiredness and increases happiness and discipline) * Orange Banana = 2 (quite rare, fully restores HP and MP) * Prickly Pear = -5 (quite rare, but 1% of the time it makes them sick) * Chained Melon (only obtainable if beaten Machinedramon more than once) = 3 (it increase happiness, decreases tiredness, increases discipline, life expansion, decreases chances of pooping on the floor, increases time before dying if Digimon is sick.) * Super Carrot = -2 (get from Vegiemon, good for decreasing weight and for increasing training of MP, Off. and Brains) * Hawk Radish = -2 (get from Vegiemon, good for decreasing weight and for increasing training of HP, def. and Speed) * Sweet Nut = 2 (quite rare but restores HP) * Super Veggy = 2 (quite rare but restores MP) * Steak (only found in Myotismon's mansion) = 3 * DigiAnchovy = 1 * Black Trout = -2 (but also raises parameters slightly) * DigiSnapper = 1 * DigiSeaBass = 4 (but also restores HP and MP, increases life expectancy and 25% of the time is could make them sick) * DigiCatFish = 5 (very good for increasing a Digimon's weight is is suppose to be very high) * DigiTrout = 2 or 3 Care Mistakes - This the 1st impotant part in getting a champion/ultimate. This is the main thing the game is so picky about, as if you go over or under the designated amount. This is tricky. You need to know what is a crae mistake and what's not. Care mistakes include: * Not feeding * Not letting it go to the toilet * Not giving it bandages/medicine if they are injured or sick (which leds to death or getting sick if injured) * Making it continue or train or battle if tired or wanting to go to sleep But: * Praising or scolding when not needed is not a care mistake * Feeding it too much is not a care mistake * Putting the digimon into an enviroment it doesn't like is not good but is not a care mistake Happiness and Discipline These are quite important as they are normally included in the Bonus Conditions of champions and ultimates. On the walking screen, the top bar is happiness. make sure they don't go angry or a butterfly sometimes appear above the Digimon and it gradually increase the happiness, but it also decreases parameters. Also on the walking screen, the discipline bar is the bottom bar. This is very important as I can be used for most Digimon as a boost to get it. The better the discipline the better the raising of the Digimon is but it decreases the life expectancy. If the discipline is low the Digimon goes rebellious thus making it harder to raise. Also, with happiness and discipline, is the Virus Bar. This bar increases when you digimon poops on the ground. Once this bar is full, you digimon changes into a Sukamon, who is not a very good Digimon. If you have been to Trash Mountain and met KingSukamon then you can be changed back to the origanal Digimon, so don't worry. Bonus Condition This is a condition which if achieved, it will increase the chances of getting it, unless the care mistakes are wrong.